What is Found Can Be Lost
by Streetfirre
Summary: What is one left to do when you wake up without your memory? Not only that, but everyone around you is a wolfman/wolfwoman and you are just a human. You need to build trust with them and remember yourself. Not an easy feat. Especially with such strange dreams. Just how will the emerald eyed teen do it? Works alongside with "What is Lost Can Be Found" at the same time.
1. Are They Okay?

**What is Found can be Lost**

Third Person Limited to ?'s POV:

The empty black surrounded them, they couldn't feel anything, or did they feel numb? He couldn't see anything beyond the black, not a single light in the vast void other than themself. Speaking of themselves… They looked down at themselves, strange, they couldn't see anything, no arms, legs, or body. They glanced once more at his surroundings, nothing had changed. Suddenly they felt something softly brush against forehead. They were so confused… "Wake up little one… You need to wake up soon." Little one, was that their name? No, it doesn't sound right and besides, who would be mean enough to name their kid 'Little One'?

The light suddenly started sinking in, taking over the inky black. They suddenly felt heavier, they were sore; they didn't want to wake up yet. A soft voice and a cold rag ended up forcing them to awaken anyways. They blinked their eyes open and cringed at the sudden light hitting them. They glanced around in confusion, eyes taking in everything they could see. There was a sweet-looking, fluffy woman (by that I mean heavy-set) to their right. There was a young man glaring at them from a distance, he had a sword in his hand and was polishing it, was that meant to be a threat to them?... There was a young boy sitting on the bed to the left of their hip, he was smiling so excitedly. "Momma, momma, she's awake!" The little boy yelled excitedly. She? Somehow that didn't feel right. "How many times do I have to tell you, you idiot, that's a male." That seemed much more befitting, even though he didn't feel quite manly next to them where they were so much bigger. The elder male just grunted, somehow they got the feeling that this guy was a big grouch. The woman rolled her eyes "Hello sweetie, are you feeling well my dear?" They slowly nodded their head making the woman smile softly. "Boys, go tell your father that they're awake and I'm doing some more checkups." The smaller one excitedly ran out but the elder one remained. "Sweetie, please go with your brother." He shook his head "And leave you alone with _him?_ "

She glared him down "What if _they_ are a girl and your judgement is off balance, wouldn't it be wrong of you to look at her chest?" His face reddened but quickly argued back "What if _they_ are a guy. Wouldn't it be embarrassing for you to see his lower regions?!" She laughed, it almost sounded like a giggle "I'm a doctor sweetie, I'm used to it. Now go do as I asked." He growled but left the room nonetheless. She smiled back down at them "Glad to see you're awake, mind sitting up so I can check your bandages?" They nodded softly and sat up with a slight cringe. She smiled sympathetically and undid the bandages before putting some medicine on them and re-bandaging them. It didn't hurt in the slightest but they were still sore from, well, whatever they did to get like this. "Sweetie, do you mind if I ask you some questions?" They nodded, it was the least they could do.

"Do you remember how you got hurt?" They sat there trying to remember, they couldn't remember anything except for green and red, so they shook their head no. "Do you have a name?" They were silent once more before shaking their head yes, and then no, and then back to yes. "I have a name, I-I just don't know it…" She frowned at their response before softly speaking "Do you mind if we call you Emerald until you remember?" They nodded. "Okay Emerald, how do you feel?", "Sore, tired, confused, and a little dry mouthed." She smiled "We'll get you some food and water in your system in a minute, one more question okay? I don't mean to sound weird but what gender are you?" They frowned; they couldn't remember but figured they were male. Recognizing the look, and not giving him any time to answer, she chuckled "So we will stick to the pronouns: they, them, and theirs it seems. We will have you dress in the female outfit though, it covers more." They nodded as she stood up and got an outfit from the closet "Sorry if it's a bit big dear, it was meant for my size after all kukuku." They glanced at the outfit before shakily standing up. "I can help you if you like." They smiled gratefully with a sheepish grin. She helped them get the pants on first then the over dress, it was bigger than them so she used the belt on the dress to hold it up. "Kukuku, it's been forever since this dress's belt has actually been used to hold it closed instead of just for design." She then grabbed some socks and a jacket for them to wear and helped them put them on. "There we go."

She then led them over to the mirror "What do ya think?" They glanced at themselves and wondered what the gender confusion was. They had messy, fluffy chocolate brown hair. They had bright, big emerald green eyes (or was it some other kind of green?), which must be why they called them Emerald. And they had soft, semi-tan, skin. A slim, slightly short, frame held all these attributes together. They then glanced at the kind woman and remembered the elder son, okay; they did not see why they were so confused about his gender, he was obviously male. Comparing himself to the other males he has seen so far though, he wondered if he was just small by male standards. "So, how about we get some skin on those bones eh?" She softly took their hand and cheerfully led them to a kitchen area. They glanced at the occupants of the room and then his surroundings. There was the two boys from earlier and an additional male with them, he was much bigger then the elder son, and looked older too, it was probably their dad.

"Well well, looks like the pretty lady finally woke up eh?" The woman glared at all of them sharply " _ **THEY**_ are not to be messed with and should I catch anyone of you letting someone bully them, or you yourselves bullying them, I will personally kick your cans." The males grimaced and sat down rather quickly. "Much better, go ahead and take a seat sweetie.~" He tried not to laugh, they all looked so scared, guess woman's scorn really is worse than hell's wrath. "Are you sure you really don't mind?" She smiled and patted him on his head "Course not dear! Now come on, we can't let a guest starve, and by the looks of it, you don't eat nearly enough." They all sat down and started eating, Emerald felt slightly awkward but ate anyways; he didn't really eat much but felt like that was a normal occurrence for them. "Sweetie, you need to eat a tad more than that." Emerald softly shook his head "Sorry, thank you and all but I can't…" She frowned softly at that, her inner doctor taking note of every word, gesture, and movement. It didn't take a town guru to know he either wasn't taken care of by someone else or he just forgot to take care of himself at times. "Don't strain yourself dear." He smiled softly and nervously.

"Why don't you go wait in the living room? It will be less awkward then having to watch us eat." The brunette nodded and left to go sit down. The elder son almost immediately leaned in and whispered in a harsh yet hushed tone "Why are we trusting hi-" A sharp look from his mom cut him off "trusting **THEM** in our house exactly, what if they are faking the amnesia to get an inside view of the village." She almost snorted when he suggested such a thing. "If that's your worries then why did you even bring them here, you could have left them to die." His face reddened when she brought it up "Shadow made me!" She smiled "Shadow, did you bully your big brother Sky into saving them?" Shadow looked up from his meal innocently "I only asked once momma." Sky glared at his little brother before mouthing 'traitor' and turning back to his mom.

"Sweetie, just give them a chance, they don't seem like a cruel being and their eyes betray all emotions they feel. Trust me, everything is written there." He glared, it was probably a trained professional, looking all sweet and fake trying to win them over before betraying them and getting them all killed. "And since you are so insistent that they are dangerous why don't you be the person to show them around the village tomorrow and make sure nothing happens to them." He openly gaped at his mother "But, mother!", "No buts young man, maybe this will prove to you they are harmless. You are not to let a thing happen to them do you understand me?" He shut his mouth and continued eating. In the tribe, the mother's word is law, he had to listen to her and respect her wishes, but it didn't mean he had to like it though.


	2. Tours and Training

**What is Found Can Be Lost**

Third Person Limited to Emerald's POV:

Emerald frowned as he tried keeping up with what the elder male from before was saying and mentally mapping everything at once, It was a little tiresome. He managed to retain some things though, like where all the training areas were, for example, the archery ranges and the sword fighting arenas were right next to each other and towards the south side of the village and… yeah, that's about it. Those were the only things he would slow down long enough to talk about! "So pipsqueak, did you get all that?" "No." If he's going to be curt and rude then two can play at that game. "Ugh! Why weren't you listening!?" "I was trying! If you would slow down long enough and stop blabbing your gums then maybe I would have heard half of what you said!" The two glared each other down a few minutes before someone intervened.

"Now, now Sky, be polite to the poor kid, he's just arrived after all, you've been born and raised here. You know the place like your own paw." Oh, his name is Sky, and wait; did he say 'paw'? "Paw?" "It's just an expression kiddo." The elder man ruffled the brunette's hair and suddenly smiled brightly. "Eh kiddo, you know how to fight?" Emerald shook his head; he wasn't sure what he could or couldn't do. "Sky, you're the best archer and second best swordsman here, why don't ya teach him the basics?" Sky smirked; Emerald didn't quite like the look but knew backing down would make them look weak and somehow they knew that looking weak here would be very shameful. As unsure as he was, Emerald knew that he had to at least try. "Sure, Kiddo, let's teach ya." The two of them went over to the archery range first.

"Pick your bow, quiver and ten arrows and then go to where I am." He walked off leaving Emerald to try and guess what size to grab. Emerald frowned, a vague feeling he has never used or held a bow before came over him. He picked up a few and felt the grip and weight carefully, after a few tests he found a bow that was comfortable to hold. He then grabbed a quiver and put it on his back and put ten arrows in it. He then turned and walked over to Sky. "Okay, copy my stance." Sky stood slightly parallel to the target and extended his left arm completely out. "If you are right handed then your left arm needs to be straight out and you need to have your left side facing your target, if you're left handed it's just the opposite." Emerald nodded both waiting to see what he did next and analyzing his form at once. "You grab the arrow with your main hand, in this case the right, and you line the arrow up right above your thumb of your alternate hand and the tips of your finger should never leave that arrow. Pull back." Emerald watched carefully, noticing every single movement. He weren't sure why every movement caught their attention like that. Sky fired the shot and hit the bullseye spot on. "Your turn."

Emerald frowned and tried remembering if he was left or right-handed. The brunette guessed they was right handed and copied the stance Sky had taken perfectly after a few adjustments. Emerald frowned as they realized Sky had never told him how to aim, only how to wield it. The brunette knew what he was doing; they could see people watching intently to see if they would do well or not. It was nerve-wracking really. They sighed uneasily and breathed out, focusing on controlling the queasiness in his stomach from all the stares. He lined his arrow completely to the bullseye and glanced at the distance between him and the target. He raised the arrow some knowing the arrow would start falling during the shot thanks to the range. He pulled the arrow back and readjusted his position slightly. He wasn't feeling confident in his aim and felt like he would fail, but winners never quit right? Hepulled back and checked everything one last time, the distance, the wind, their position. It seemed okay, but what would he know about archery? He inhaled… Then softly exhaled as he made the shot.

He had barely hit the target at all, not the worst possible results but definitely not good. He smiled slightly; glad that he didn't completely embarrass himself in front of everyone. "Guess that wasn't too bad of a shot, your stance was decent I guess." Decent? It was the same stance you used bub! Emerald ignored the little jab and relaxed his stance. "Fire the rest of your arrows." By now everyone had seen what they wanted to and left them be. Emerald redid the stance and fired arrow after arrow, typically staying in the same place, only moving ever so slightly closer to the bullseye with each fired arrow. "Could have been better, even my little brother shoots better than that." Rude much. "Rude much Sky?" Ha, guess great minds think alike. "Whatever Sparrow." Sparrow, the newly dubbed old man, rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Kids these days, think they're all that." Sky gave him a sideways glare and opened his mouth to speak but was silenced. "Now, sir best swordsman, teach the girl how to swordfight." Emerald got a bit scarlet when they got called a 'girl' but didn't want to be rude. "Er, Sparrow, I um, well, I'm not-""Don't worry about it! You're a small thing; he will only teach you the basics!" "Well, that's not it; it's that-""Hush now, have fun girly, if he hurts ya too much I'll teach him a lesson for beatin up a girl."

Sparrow softly shoved Emerald forward to go train. "So, 'girly', ready to learn?" They were getting pretty annoyed at this point, if this guy called them girl or girly or something like that one more time they would- "Are ya gonna answer me,' girly'?" That's it, gloves off. "If you're so tough why don't ya prove it and show me whatcha got, I wanna see you fight someone." 'And hopefully see you lose and get your butt handed to you.' Sky smirked overconfidently and boasted, quite obnoxiously, "I'm the champion swordsman, I'm undefeated. You wouldn't know that through, you're just a foreigner girl." They were about to punch him across the face if he didn't shut up. "But, if I must, I'll show you how a real swordsman fights." He walked over to some guy with a similar build and talked to him for a moment before they both returned. "This is Dark Fang; he was my rival when we were younger. He's the only one that can get close to beating me." "Hey, Sky said you wanted to watch a swordfight?" Emerald nodded and glanced over both males, so far they couldn't see an advantage on either end, their builds were too similar.

The two males decked up in some light armor and their sword sheath, complete with a sword of their choice, they both seemed to of picked a light weight sword. They walked onto opposite ends of the platform and waited for Sparrow to walk over to the middle. "This is not an official duel, just training, you may watch from the crowds should you wish, but this is not an important event!" Some people kept doing what they were doing but a lot ran over to watch the training fight. "This particular training battle is Sky Stargazer versus Dark Fang!" Now pretty much everyone was trying to get a better view of the fight. "You boys know the rules mighty fine, and know the penalties should you disobey, but it is a rule that a referee stand watch. Remember, no maiming or killing please." He backed off of the platform but got in an elevated chair and held his hand out, the crowd seemed to silence. Emerald took in their stances, wondering how much your stance benefited you. The two swordsmen have similar stances except Sky stays lower to the ground and Dark seems to have his feet planted a bit farther apart.

Emerald noticed that Dark's stance was too open and he would be easily knocked over. That seems to be where Sky keeps getting him. Emerald frowned slightly, he had done it again, he noticed faults in stances and processed weaknesses and strengths by looking at them. He weren't sure why he felt the strange connection to noticing these things. "On my mark!" Emerald dragged his attention back to the platform, noticing how serious both males looked. It was just a training match, wasn't it? "Go!" Dark had immediately lunged, unknowingly leaving his left side vulnerable. Or at least that seemed to be it. Sky knew the plan it seems because he re-angled himself just right to dodge under Dark but still leave himself protected. It seems this fight is just heating up.


	3. Hiatus (i'm sorry)

Hey, sorry I haven't been writing or talking much. There are so many llama badges, people saying thanks, and my own thanking others to handle. I haven't been the least bit progressive all summer. I have been sick for a year or so, not with anything major, but it has spurts when it gets really bad and I just want to curl up in bed and never get up. I try to get up and write, or talk to friends, but I just feel so miserable and I end up lashing out thanks to me feeling so poor. It is nothing to do with you guys, or anyone else for that matter. I'm really sorry I've been such an insensitive dick as of late. I'll be up and writing, talking, drawing, and being myself as soon as I get better. I'm not sure when that will be, but I will update you then. For now, I am temporarily on hiatus. I know, I should have put this up a long time ago. But I wasn't able to admit to myself that I was doing so badly. I will let you guys know when I'm up to anything. Don't worry though, I'm fine, I just haven't felt well. I get like this every summer and sometimes in the winter. I'll see you guys soon.


End file.
